


Small Reunions

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king of the Barian World has returned, and there is someone he needs to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Reunions

The King of the Barian World had returned at long last.

 

There was so much that Nasch needed to do. Now that he was back, he had to prove his loyalty to his fellow emperors. He had to prepare the power that would protect the souls of his people. He had to shed every last remnant of Ryouga Kamishiro from his heart and be ready to face his old friends in battle with no remorse.

 

But first there was someone he had to see.

 

He left the cloistered safety of the throne room and ventured out into the red crystal wilderness. He didn’t have to go far, just enough so he could talk without the other emperors hearing.

 

He quietly called her name and in a blink of an eye she appeared before him, looking unchanged from the time he had last seen her alive.

 

“Your majesty! You came back!” Iris cried as she waddled over to him with a bright smile on her face. Nasch could feel the heavy sadness inside him lift a little just by looking at her.

 

“I missed you, Iris,” he said, his eyes warm with an unseen smile.

 

“I missed you too! Everyone did! Where did you go? You were gone for a long, long time.”

 

“I got lost somewhere, and I forgot who I was, but I found my way back home.”

 

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?”

 

“I’d never forget about you, Iris.”

 

Her eyes widened with worry. “Are you going to ever leave again?”

 

He felt himself hesitate for a moment. How could he make a promise like that when they were at war?

 

“I’ll stay and make sure you’re safe,” he finally managed to say. “No matter what. I promise.”

 

She was looking down at the ground, avoiding his eyes. Part of him couldn’t help but be amused because that pouting face made her look even more like Merag.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

 

She peeked back up at him and then looked down again quickly.

 

“You look scary,” she muttered.

 

 “I’m sorry, but this is how I look in this world.”

           

 “I like the other way you look better,” she pouted.

 

“Iris? Can I tell you a secret?” he said as he kneeled down to meet her eyes. “And can you promise to never tell it to anyone else?”

 

 She peeked back up at him, and then nodded.

 

“I like the other way I look better too.”

****

 


End file.
